


List of characters

by sparknova123456



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparknova123456/pseuds/sparknova123456





	List of characters

Characters

Philip Anthony Greenleaf(Goes by Flip)

Puck(The fae trickster not the one from Glee)

Rowan 

Rosie

Mercy or sometimes Sage (I’ll explain later)

Skylar(Flip’s boyfriend)

Hayate(Deaf sword fighter)

Liro(Uses vines and lightning to kill his enemies. Half brother of Kuragari.)

Kuragari(Blind sword fighter. Nemesis of Hayate)


End file.
